


New Directions

by SunshineAndRoses



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineAndRoses/pseuds/SunshineAndRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Breaking Dawn and in Supernatural season 8. Edward chose Tanya at his wedding over Bella. Bella runs away. What secret does Bella hides when Edward finally finds her after 5 years.Who all have become a part of Bella's existence...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected

UNEXPECTED

I closed my eyes and let myself wander. Drown into the happiness that I was feeling. Tomorrow, Edward would be mine and I would be his. For forever.

I was running and then I saw it. A man. An ordinary man. Nothing special. And nothing that would normally stun me. No. what stunned me was the wings the man had. Shadows. I stood there and watched in awe as those wings opened and stretched to their greatest span. The sight was magnificent.

"Bella, wake up honey" I heard my mom coax. "Can't afford to oversleep today"

I opened my eyes and saw my mom sitting next to my bed. A glance at the nightstand told me that today I was getting married. To my Edward.

"Bella!" I heard a chirpy voice call me. I groaned. Alice. Alice walked into the room in her ballerina stance.

"Come on Bella. We are already late." Alice said.

I sighed and got out of my bed. I had given up long since fighting Alice and her fashionistaness.

As soon as I brushed and took my shower, I was shoved into the red convertible Alice had brought to drive me to the Cullens. I was to be dressed at the Cullen's under Alice's command. My mom took the passenger seat. Charlie was already at the Cullen's, preparing to give my hand to Edward. As happy as I was, I could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen. I shrugged the feeling considering it nervousness. How wrong had I been!

As soon as we reached the Cullens. I noticed the décor. It was beautiful. Everything was flawless. There was a scent of vanilla, hyacinth, and freesia, orange, chocolate and something I couldn't quite place lingering in the air. The theme of the wedding was on my ring. The ring my Edward gave to me. My eyes were searching for Edward. As if she could read my mind, Alice said, "Don't look for him. He's not here. It's an old tradition. The bride and groom can't see each other on the day of the wedding."

I moaned something and followed Alice to her bedroom. The whole room was filled with clothes and cosmetics. I was stripped down immediately by Alice. After what felt like ages, Alice was finally done and called Renee and Esme to the room. My mom looked at me and practically gaped whereas Esme just flashed me a brilliant smile. I looked at mom who had tears in her eyes.

"You look beautiful, honey" she said.

"You spoil me, mom" I said truthfully. No matter how I looked, I would always be the most beautiful to her.

Dad entered on that precise moment. He honestly gaped on me. Maybe it was my imagination but for a second, I could've sworn that I saw tears in his eyes.

"It's time." He said in almost a grim voice.

He offered me his hand and I took it and started walking.

God! I felt pissed. Maybe it was a bad idea having Alice as my bridesmaid. I was bound to look clumsy beside her. The march was too slow. I concentrated on it anyways. It was as if I couldn't feel my legs. I entered the aisle and everybody gaped. Alice put me in clothes, didn't she? Or was it just an illusion. I looked down to check. Sure enough, I was wearing clothes. I tried to ignore the gaping and focus on Edward. Edward looked perfect. Flawless in each sense of word. Glorious. His expression was unreadable. But that wasn't what bothered me. What bothered me was that he wasn't even looking at me. In fact, he was staring glassily in the guests. I ran my eyes to follow his gaze. That's when I saw her. A beautiful young woman. Perfect. Just like Edward. She was wearing a pale pink dress which went perfectly with her skin. Her eyes were golden which matched that of Edward. She was a strawberry blonde. I noticed Edward's expression as he stared at her. That's when I knew it was over. Though his face remained stoic, Edward's eyes told the real story. That was Tanya, I realized. Edward's love. The way he looked at her made it all clear. The love was practically dripping from his eyes.

He seemed to realize something and his attention snapped to me. By that time I had reached the end (Literally and metaphorically). Edward offered me his hand. I took it. He wasn't looking me in the eye. The preacher started the vows. I barely heard them. It took a long time when finally, my time arrived. I felt tears pool in my eyes. I knew my decision. I took a deep breath and spoke in a whisper, barely trusting my voice, "No".

There was quiet. I looked up and saw Edward. Shock and horrification took the possession of his face. Then he looked to me and his shock was replaced by sadness but then something happened. Tanya collapsed. She fainted. And Edward ran towards her. I ran after him. Edward's face betrayed just one emotion-worry. He took Tanya's head in his lap and cradled her. Everybody else was there in a heartbeat. Their expression was a mix of shock, worry and horrification. Tanya opened her eyes.

"Edward" she croaked

I saw Edward take a sigh of relief and then he crushed his lips to hers. Their kiss was long and I felt sick to the core. Sure, I wanted to see him happy but that didn't mean I wanted to see their tongue bath.

Edward seem to realize I was there and turned towards me.

"Bella…I didn't mean to.." he trailed as I cut him off.

"It's okay Edward. I wish you both a happy life." I said.

I lifted my gown and ran for all I was worth. Before anyone could realize what was going on, I was in the parking lot getting into Edward's Volvo. I sighed when I saw the keys in the ignition. I thanked my rarely lucky stars and drove the Volvo. Speed going beyond 120 miles per hours. All I could see was an endless road in front of me and I knew there was no going back. My life was chosen for me.


	2. How Life Works!

How Life Works?

5 years later..

(Edward's POV)

I kissed my love again. I was happier than I could have imagined.

"You're always welcome, Edward" Tanya said and kissed me back. It was September 13th. Our anniversary. 5 years of our wedding. She got me a portrait of us which she made and I got her a piece of music that I created for her.

"Enough with the Public Display Of Affection. Just cut the cake. I am starving" Jacob said as his wife Leah smacked him.

The pack has gotten closer to my family. Mainly because we fight any vampire that attacks our land, together. Jake and Leah got married a few years back after they imprinted on each other. We even hunt together at times. The wolves take the flesh whereas we take the blood.

"Is anyone up for hunting?" Seth asked as he took a big bite out of his burger. Esme had made shake, burgers and fries for all the wolves. And they polished the whole thing as… well, wolves.

I looked at Alice and Rosalie. They nodded their heads in enthusiasm. Emmet grinned and Jasper half-smiled. I kissed Tanya again and felt her smile.

"Last one to get there is a donkey!" Alice smirked and jumped out of the window as the rest of us followed.

We were running through the forest before a minute. Tani was grinning happily at me. Suddenly we all came to a halt. The reason being a man. A simple man in a dirty trench coat over a battered suit. He looked around 30 but his expression looked old. He was staring at us. But he didn't look surprised. I tried to listen but couldn't hear a damn whisper. It was like Bella all over again. I was surprised that I thought of her. She was a fond memory. But just a memory. I smelled the air around me. There was a faint scent of molten silver but no smell of human blood or even vampire.

"Hello" he said in his deep gravely voice. His eyes were the brightest of blue.

"Hello" I heard Carlisle respond politely. "May I know who you are?"

"I am Castiel. I have been looking for you for quite sometime" he said, his voice icy.

I heard Jacob growl behind me. I looked at him to see him standing infront of Leah. Maintaining a protective stance. I noticed that I was doing the same thing with Tanya.

"And why is that?" I heard myself snarl.

"We want you help" he said simply.

"And why do you think we will help you?" I asked scathingly.

"Because it's either survive or die" he said and disappear.

All of us were in shock when he reappeared with a girl. I froze. I couldn't believe it. He was standing there with Bella. She was wearing a simple flannel shirt and a pair of ragged denims. What was surprising was that she didn't seem to age a day in 5 years. But her eyes looked so old and wise. Even steely to some point. And Bella seemed to be at complete ease with Castiel. I smelled the air again. Still nothing. No scent of Bella.

"Bella!" I heard Esme, Alice and Carlisle gasp at the same time.

But Bella wasn't looking at them. Hell! She wasn't even looking at me. She was staring intently at Jasper who had gone quiet. I realized I couldn't hear Jas as well.

I saw Bella look at Castiel and he nodded for the briefest of moments. Bella then looked at Jasper and he crumbled in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Alice screech at Bella but she didn't even respond. And then I saw something. Jasper's eyes were going black. Like complete black.

"Crowley! Talk to us or we'll make you

"Isabella. Loosen your hold" he said to Bella. And it struck me. Bella never liked people calling her Isabella. She would correct them instantly. But she seemed oblivious to that fact today. She lowered her gaze and Jasper could breathe again.

"What now Crowley?" Castiel asked in a menacing tone.

"Listen here my fine feathered friends. Since, you" he pointed at Castiel "and that denim wrapped nightmare of a Winchester escaped Purgatory, I don't think there is much left for me. So, it is quite obvious that I am running. Needless to tell you from whom" Jasper completed.

I was thoroughly confused. What was this "fine feathered thing"? What the heck did he meant by Purgatory? I thought that was a myth. And who was this "nightmare of a Winchester".

"And so you posses Vampires" Bella completed. Her voice was the same but her tone was totally different. It sounded strong even when she was whispering.

"I needed a body and obviously you people needed to talk to the Vampires. I knew you couldn't have done without my help." Jasper said.

"Oh shut it Cowley! We obviously don't trust you. But since there is no other option, i accept you. But remember, you make one goddamn wrong move and you you be served as food on his plate. Now, leave the body and go." Bella said and Jasper stared at her "NOW!" she added raising her voice and then i saw opaque black smoke coming out of Jasper's mouth. The smoke looked poisonous. Everybody was gasping except for Bella and Castiel. After the smoke disappeared, we saw an unconscious Jasper. Alice ran towards him and took his head in her lap.

"What did you do to him?" She screeched at Bella who looked nothing more than bored. She came around and knelt besides Alice and Jasper and put her hand on Jasper's forehead. Alice seemed ready to shake her away when a bright light was emitted from her. So bright that even I had to close my eyes. when i reopened my eyes, i saw that Bella was next to Castiel and Jasper was conscious.

"What are you?" Rosalie shouted at Bella.

"I am an Angel Of The Lord" she replied simply as my mouth fell open.


	3. The Truth

The Truth

(Third Person)

"What?" Edward asked. Shock evident on his face.

"Yeah." Bella replied in a bored tone.

"And you expect us to believe that?" Rosalie asked incredulously. Uncertainties clear in her voice as she tried to disguise as mirthlessness.

"No." Castiel spoke, his voice void of any emotion.

"We don't expect you to believe us. We demand you to believe us."

This had a strong reaction from the wolves. They growled dangerously but it was nothing compared to the cold look in Bella's eyes.

"Let's see. We don't believe two lunatics who come around claiming that they are angels." Emmet said. His voice near to a taunt.

Bella's gaze hardened on him and it felt like everything, the whole atmosphere was going cold. There was a flash of lightening and Bella's figure was bathed in it. That's when everyone saw it. A shadow of a pair of giant ebony wings on either side of Bella. Those wings looked huge in contrast to Bella's small form. The sight was, though only for a brief interval of time, was breathtaking nevertheless. All the vampires and wolves gasped.

"Now, if we are done with the theatrics. I would like to move on to the more pressing matter at hand." Bella said, almost irritated.

"What was that inside Jasper?" Esme asked timidly.

"It was Crowley. A crossroads demon and the present king of hell who thought that double-crossing and betraying us was a good idea." Bella replied coolly.

Everyone looked like they were just trying to process what was going on. That wolves had changed back to human forms once they decided it was safe enough.

"Well, looking at your expression, I am guessing that you have not been made privy to the fact that Hell, Heaven, Demons, Angels, Purgatory, God and Devil, all have a place in this world." Castiel said, his voice brittle.

"Tell us everything. Right from the beginning." Carlisle said.

"We don't have enough time at hand for story telling. Right now, all you need to know is that we need your help." Bella said calmly.

"Against whom?" Jasper asked, fully conscious now.

"Metatron" Castile replied in a dark voice and Bella held his had in her own. Edward tried not to twinge in jealousy. He held Tanya's hand as Castiel continued, "He is the chief angel of death and destruction who wants complete control over heaven. Half of the armies have already joined him. He is trying to recruit anyone possible to his cause." He said in an emotionless voice.

"Aeons ago, he was locked in the purgatory by Father himself. But..." Castiel seemed unable to complete but Bella held his hand tighter knowing he thought it was his fault that he opened the Purgatory and Metatron escaped. She herself didn't blame him in the slightest. He was influenced by Crowley and was under a lot of pressure form Raphael.

"But the Purgatory held a crack and Metatron escaped." Bella completed smoothly. Not wanting to go into details.

(Edward's POV)

We were all trying to digest what we've just been told.

"And so we need your help to lock him back in the Purgatory or he'll try to force you into joining him. Knowing you, I think you won't like that very much." Bella looked at us, glancing meaningfully at Carlisle.

"Why us?" I heard Alice's small voice pipe in.

"Because the gate to purgatory is in Forks. Metatron will try to destroy the gate so that his lockdown becomes impossible. For that, the easiest way would be to destroy the whole town. We have to protect the gate. Of he takes over, earth would be ruined. We cannot let that happen. So it's officially join or die." Bella answered. "Also, at the right moment, when he comes here to destroy the gate, we will open it and push him back." Castiel completed.

I felt raw fear in my gut. Suddenly, I saw Bella's eyes going wide, as if from shock. She looked at Castiel and he nodded at her. She disappeared in an instant. Before anybody had time to ask what was going on, Bella reappeared but she wasn't alone. People were holding on to her. Three people to be exact. They were all dropped to the grass.

"OW!" A man groaned at his head hit the ground.

He looked in his early thirties. He had short, sandy hair spiking out and emerald green eyes. The other man with him looked like a freaking giant. He must be around 6'5. He had hazel orbs and must be in his late twenties. The final person was a girl in he late teens. She had resemblance to both the men and even to Bella. Her eyes were emerald green as the shorter man's and her soft brown curls fell down to her waist. They all were dressed in a similar way to Bella.

"What's with the look, Bells?" the shorter man asked Bella from the ground as Bella glared menacingly at all of them.

"What! It was his idea" he whined and pointed to the taller man who looked nervous.

The shorter man stood up and helped the girl to her feet. The taller one had to get up on his own.

"I see you talked to them." he stated nervously as Bella's eyes narrowed at him.

"Don't you dare to…" Bella trailed as Castiel cut her off.

"Yeah, we have. I think they are convinced." he shrugged as Bella glared at him as well.

The taller man walked towards Carlisle and held out his hand. Bella eyed him with an expression that I couldn't quite place.

"Hello" he said in a husky but polite voice as Carlisle shook his hand "I am Sam Winchester."

"My name is Carlisle Cullen." Carlisle's reply was equally polite.

I saw the shorter man hovering distrustfully.

"Dean Winchester." He muttered standing protectively near Sam. His voice was far more gravely than the other one's.

"I am Aeon Swan" the girl came forward, waved and flashed a beautiful smile. She seemed to emit a strange sort of silvery glow. She didn't smell human. Sure, traces were there but not completely human. I saw Bella and Dean glare at her. And then it came to me. SWAN! How could it be!

"I am Grace Aeon Swan" the girl corrected herself noticing Bella's glare but Dean glared harder at her.

"Fine! I am Grace Aeon Swan Winchester" she said with an exaggerated sigh and defeated tone "The girl with the longest and weirdest name in the historic history of long and weird names" she added under her breath.

"She is my niece." Bella and Sam said at the exact same time which gave me another shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC...


	4. Knowing

Knowing

(Sam's POV)

"She is my niece." I and Bella said at the exact same time. I smiled at her.

Suddenly, Alex appeared in the room. She was dressed in her typical tank top and baggy shorts. I saw Dean looking at her. Hell! I saw Dean smiling at her when she wasn't looking. I noticed that she was holding her shoulder.

"Hey everybody." She said and tried to smile but her face was contorting. I, Dean, Bella, Castiel and Grace were next to her within seconds.

"Seriously guys, lay off. I am fine. It's just a scratch." She tried to wave us off.

I swear she was such a female Dean at times.

"How?" Bella asked in a warning tone.

"Just ran into some trouble, Bells. Guess who just joined Metatron?" she asked satirically.

Grace and I shrugged.

"Our old friend Alistair." She seethed.

Oh my god! Alistair! I looked at Dean who cringed visibly.

"How did that son of a bitch got out?" Dean asked grinding his teeth.

"Purgatory." Alex said simply as if that explained everything. And it did. Alistair escaped when I, Izzy and Cas opened purgatory to pull Alex and Dean out.

Bella removed Alex's hand from her shoulder. There was a gaping wound and blood was heavily seeping out of it.

"Al!" Bella gasped out. She leaned forward and put a hand on Alex's shoulder. White light and the wound was never there.

Alex stood up and walked towards the head vampire named Carlisle.

"Alexandra Swan." She said smiling her brilliant smile as she offered her hand.

"Carlisle Cullen." He said taking her hand. I could see that he was clearly impressed by Alex's smile. I wasn't surprised. Alex was usually the ice-breaker. Her smile puts people at ease and warms them up. I looked at the vampires again. It was obvious that Carlisle was their leader. The one right behind him ha a really kind face. Esme I assumed. Bella had told me everything there was to tell about them before we came here. The bronze haired guy next to the strawberry blonde must be Edward. He looked as if he was trying to hear something. Poor mind reader! I was pretty sure Bella was casting her shield over us. There was a small, spiky haired female next to Jasper- the Crowley vessel. She must be Alice. In the extreme left side, there was a big, dark haired guy holding hands with a beautiful blonde. Emmet and Rosalie. The werewolves looked like normal wolves with just a bigger figure.

"I am Isabella's big sister." I heard Alex say. I was surprised. She never called Bells Isabella. The vampires looked fairly shocked.

"I am a hunter. Well, was a hunter." She continued and the vampires looked both curious and a little scared. Looking at their expressions, Alex turned towards us.

"Have you told them anything at all?" she asked exasperatedly "and as far as I remember, you" she pointed towards Dean "Sam and Grace weren't even supposed to be here."

"Yeah, well, long story." I said noticing Bella's glare at me.

Alex sighed and turned towards the Cullens again.

"You might want to take this discussion somewhere else. It's going to take some time." She said.

"Our home. Bella knows where we live." Carlisle said.

"Go ahead. We will follow." Castiel said. I almost forgot he was here.

The vampires nodded at each other and then at us and turned towards their home or whatever it was.

They soon disappeared into the woods.

"That went well." Bella said and I looked at my family. Dean was smirking. Castiel was looking at Grace who was smirking identically to Dean. Bella looked bored but smiled at Alex who looked like she was deciding whether to strangle Dean or hug him tight. Family sweet family. I sighed as I took Bella's hand felt the familiar tug of teleportation.

(Edward's POV)

Today's events were too shocking for us. We were in our living room with Sam, Jacob and Leah in their human forms. Bella! An angel! Half of me was shocked whereas the other half was just scared. Bella had an older sister. Why hadn't she ever told me that? It was clear that Grace was Alexandra's daughter. Their resemblance was too clear not to notice.

I looked over to my family. Carlisle's thoughts were both understanding and helpful. Esme and Alice were clearly hurt by Bella's coldness. Rosalie's thoughts were smug towards Bella but she was fairly scared too. Emmet and Jasper were both dwelling upon Sam and Dean Winchester. Tanya was finding it difficult to inculcate Bella with us. I was pretty sure Bella had no more feelings for me. I tried not to flinch at that thought. I thought back. Bella was so cold towards all of us even the wolves. But when she held Castiel or healed her sister's wound or even glared at the Winchesters, she was so caring and concerned. Even in those simple gestures, she contained so much of love.

I was diverted from my thoughts when the Winchesters appeared in the living room along with Bella, Alexandra and Castiel.

"Why can't you teleport my Baby with me?" I heard Dean grunt.

"Yeah! Who wants to teleport and reach any place almost instantly when you can travel in a 45 year old car that is a bitch when you try to fix it." Sam grumbled to Dean.

"Hey watch it! Just because you're my brother doesn't mean you can say crap against my Baby." Dean glared murderously at Sam.

"Guys, let's come to the more important discussion, shall we?" Alexandra seethed to them.

Both of them groaned and turned their backs on each other.

Alexandra sighed and came forward towards Carlisle.

Damn! I couldn't hear anything. It was pretty frustrating.

"Let's begin from the beginning." She said and I could here that she had everyone's attention.

(Third person)

"Bella left Forks 5 years back." Alex spoke and Edward flinched at the memory but Bella seemed oblivious to the whole conversation. She was staring out of the window with the same bored expression as if no one in the room was worth looking at.

"She was 25. I am three years older than her. I left home when I was thirteen and Bells was just ten. My parents thought I died in an accident but it wasn't like that. I got involved in hunting. Hunters are people who hunt and kill the supernatural evil." Alex continued as the vampires, Jacob, Leah and Sam gasped.

"Yeah right! If that is so, how come we haven't heard of hunters?" Emmet taunted clearly disbelieving.

"I am sure some of you must have." Alex glanced meaningfully at Jasper.

"Hunters don't get paid. Hell! We don't even get thanked. All we do get is bad luck. But once you are a hunter, there is no going back. There is too much of evil and too less of hunters. Most of the people aren't aware that mythical creatures exist but as they say, ignorance is bliss. We don't have that luxury. We go ahead and kill those evil asses."

She said.

"So, you are saying hunters are like modern day superheroes. Fighting the bad guys selflessly and never coming into the limelight." Rosalie said in a scorching tone.

"Yeah! That's exactly what she is saying. We are superheroes." Bella responded satirically.

"Hey, you dare…" Rosalie trailed as Bella cut her off.

"Yes I dare. I won't take anybody talking to my sister like that. Especially you Blondie." Bella said angrily.

"Bells" Alex said to Bella in a warning tone. Bella looked at her, a little annoyed but then continued staring out of the window.

"All sorts of things exist. Hell, Heaven and Purgatory are among them. Right now, the matter is about Purgatory. Purgatory is the place where monsters go to when they die. Metatron is the deadliest of all angels. He is the chief angel of death and destruction. God himself locked him in the Purgatory. Now, he has escaped and the only way to lock him back is through the gate which is in Forks. We need to put him back when he comes to destroy the gate. The gate is massive, it would take a helluva lot of power to destroy it. Metatron would not trust anybody else to do this job. He would come himself." Castiel completed.

"How is Bella an angel?" Edward asked but Bella didn't even look at him.

"Every human has some amount of angelic DNA. Under the right conditions, the DNA starts showing. It never shows in most humans. It takes a lot of circumstances to activate it and most people never find themselves in these circumstances. There are two kinds of angels. Human angels and Born angels. Castiel here is born angel. He was born as an angel. Whereas Bella and I are human are Human angels. We were turned into angels when our angelic DNA was activated." Alex elaborated.

'What conditions?" Jacob questioned.

"I traded my soul for Grace's life and was pulled to hell. When I came back, I was an angel." Bella said. Her voice emotionless.

"You traded you soul? How's that possible?" Alice asked.

"Crossroads Demons make deals with you. They trade your soul for anything you want. They give you a time period after which they come and drag you to hell." Bella explained in the same bored tone.

"But what happened down there that you turned into an angel?" Leah asked curiously.

"That's none of your business." Bella snapped at everybody.

"How's Grace your niece?" Esme asked softly.

"She's my daughter. Well mine and Dean's." Alex said "a few years back we met up with the Winchesters. I and Dean had a past and we found out that Grace is Dean's daughter." She completes as Bella put her hand on Grace's shoulder protectively.

"Does Charlie still lives here?" Bella asked Jacob.

"Yeah. He was devastated when you left." He answered softly.

"I would go and see him on the last day." Bella muttered. She turned towards Sam and Dean "you people go and find a motel to stay. Alex would bring you car." She added to Dean when she saw his mouth open in protest. "We would fine someplace to live around here. We can't be seen in the city. Take Grace and Cas with you."

"Uhm…There is a cottage in the woods. We own it. You people can stay there. You all would be comfortable there." Carlisle offered sensing the dismissal.

Bella, Alex, Dean, Sam and Castiel looked at each other. Bella looked irritated, Alex looked concerned, Dean looked distrustful, Sam looked amused and Cas looked expressionless. After a few moments, Bella sighed in defeat and turned towards Esme.

"Can you write the directions?" she asked.

Esme wrote the directions on a rough paper. Bella took it. The Winchesters, Alex and Castiel were evacuating the room. Bella bent don to tie her shoe laces. She was moving out as well when Esme said, "You can stay with the family, you know."

Bella smiled at her and said, "That's exactly what I am doing, Esme. I am staying with my family.' And moved out to follow the rest of her family.


	5. Birthdays

BIRTHDAYS

 

(Sam's POV)  
We appeared in front of a posh looking building. It certainly didn't look like a cottage. A mansion would be more appropriate. It was two storeys high and off, white in color. I saw Dean gasping from the corner of my eye. Bella looked bored as usual. Grace and her mom seemed to engrossed in an argument to notice we'd already arrived and Cass was busy in staring intently at Grace.

'Wow' Grace said, impressed.

'Yeah, whatever. Can we go now?' Bella asked.  
  
'Hey, what about my baby?' Dean whined. Alex sighed in defeat and disappeared only to appear a second later with a sleek, black muscle car. Dean's Impala.

  
'My baby!' Dean exclaimed and practically hugged his car. Sometimes I wonder if he loves the Impala more than me.

  
'Can we get inside now?' Alex said, rolling her eyes at Dean. She walked inside and we followed her suite.

  
Inside of the house was completely furnished. The building was decorated with dark rosewood panels. There was a sleek leather couch and a posh-looking recliner. In was all very impressive.

  
'Impressive' I voiced my thoughts.

  
'Please. Over the top would be more accurate'. Bella taunted.

  
'Come on. Don't be rude.' Dean said and Grace chuckled.

  
'Whatever' Bella said and went outside to get the bags. I followed.

'You fine?' I asked Bella softly.  
  
She looked at me in the eye before speaking.  
  
'No, I am not fine Sam and I won't lie to you. I am worried about Metatron. Alistair joining him just indicates to where his powers have reached. I am worried that Castiel would blame himself like he always does. I don't think I can ever take him hurting like that again. I love him.' She let her gaze drop.  
  
'Hey we all love Cass. He will be fine. And I am more than thankful for what he did.' I smiled tentatively at her. She nodded and we walked together inside.

 

(Edward's POV)  
  


I was sitting alone in the forest. I still feel for Bella. I realized it this morning when I saw her. I buried those feelings so deep that even I couldn't feel them but they were there but I saw love in her eyes. Maybe she forgave me for what I did. And may be just may be, she might love me too. Me!  
  
I was distracted when my cell phone buzzed. Tanya. I sighed and picked it up.  
  
'Edward are you fine?' She said. Her voice like light shining up my dark existence.  
  
'I am alright, love. You Ok?' I asked.  
  
'Um… actually I was thinking you might want to go out for dinner. I mean not eating of course just a family outing. Everyone else wants to go too. After the events of today.' She completed hesitantly.  
  
'Yeah! Sure.' I tried to sound enthusiastic for her. I need to get my mind out of the matter. 'Where?'  
  
'There's this popular pub in Seattle. If you are comfortable.' She was still hesitant.  
  
'If you are comfortable. I am too sweetheart. I will be back in 5. You people get ready.' I said and hung up. I got up from the rock I was sitting on and move towards the house.

 

(Alex's POV)

  
'Hey guys, I was thinking…' Dean said as Sam cut him off.  
  
'And miracles never cease to happen' he smirked.  
  
'Ha Ha Ha. Very funny. Bitch!' Dean retorted.  
  
'Jerk!' Sam stated.  
  
'Anyway, so I was thinking why not go out for dinner. You know somewhere nice.' Dean said eyeing Bella.  
  
Today was Bella's birthday and though Bells doesn't like it. We always do something for her. This time, we booked a nice pub in Seattle.  
  
'Great idea!' I agreed with Dean.  
  
'Actually good.' Sam exclaimed.  
'I don't know guys. Don't you think we should be working. I mean we have a lot to worry about as it is.' Bella said as she bit her low lip.  
  
'Come on. A little fun never hurt anybody.' Grace said and sat next to Bella on the couch. 'Please' she looked at Bella and gave her kicked puppy look. I am pretty sure she got that from Sam.  
Bella sighed in defeat and said, 'Fine. Where?'  
  
'There is a pub in Seattle.' Dean said as Grace smiled and Bella kissed her cheek.  
  
I smiled at the exchange. Bella loved Grace a little too much. Dean glanced at me and we shared a smile. It's still a little awkward to be around Dean. I mean, yes we have a daughter together but I am pretty sure that's all we have together. A tug at my arm interrupted my chain of thoughts.  
  
'Come on mum! Go get ready!' Grace dragged my right arm.  
  
'I'll just get on it kiddo. Why don't you call Cass?' I suggested. Though I never liked the whole thing, I figured there's nothing I can do about it. Might as well just accept it.  
'Yeah. You do that, kiddo. I would go and get dressed.' Sam said and headed out for his bedroom.  
  
Grace went out for prayer which left me and Dean alone in the room. Awkward! I can't believe even an angel can feel awkward.  
I felt Dean staring at me. I looked up to meet his eyes. His eyes looked unreadable. Dazed may be.  
  
'I… I should go get ready.' He said in and hesitant tone.  
'Yeah…. me too.' I said and went to my room.  
  


 

(Bella's POV)

  
'Yeah… me too' I heard Alex say as I came down. I swear, Dean Winchester is the most clueless person I know. He just does not believes that someone could love him for who he is!  
  
'Hello.' I heard a gravelly voice and turned around to see Castiel.  
  
'Hi!' I said politely as we walked into the living room to see Sam standing next to Alex and Grace sitting on Dean's lap playing with the neon of his shirt. I noticed their attires.  
  
Dean was wearing a midnight blue shirt which I am sure Sam forced him to wear. Sam himself was wearing a crimson and black pinstriped suit.  
  
Grace wore a simple black dress that went well perfectly with her albino skin and brown curls. She was wearing the necklace Alex and Dean got for her 11th birthday. It was made of silver and emeralds that matched with her emerald green eyes. Grace forced me and Alex both to wear dresses. So basically I was stuck in a red evening dress and Alex was wearing a blue low-cut halter dress. I never understood how Grace was so girly. I and Alex both hate being mushy and Dean is anything but girly. Sam must be girly enough to make up for all three of us I think.  
  
'Bells!' Grace exclaimed as she looked at me.  
  
'Hey kiddo' I said as I ruffled her hair. 'You look beautiful.'  
  
'Looks like you haven't seen yourself in a mirror.' She retorted.  
  
'Haven't I told you that no matter how anyone else looks, you'd always be the most beautiful one.' I said and I believed it. Grace will always be the most beautiful thing in my world. She smiled as I looked at Alex. Her jet black curls were left open and I could see that the dress was making her uncomfortable.  
  
'If we are done with the compliments, can we move?' Alex said irritably.  
  
'You are too strict with her.' I said as I eyed Grace moving out with Cass who now had a proper black tux on.  
  
'You people spoil her too much. Someone has to be strict with her.' Alex said.  
  
'Ow! She is just a kid Ally!' Dean said as he stuffed his face with god knows what.  
  
'Its Alex or Alexandra. Don't call me Ally. Makes me feel mushy.' Alex retorted. 'And she is not a kid anymore. Yeah! her innocence has to be protected but that doesn't mean, you have to give her everything she asks for'.  
  
Though Dean was sometimes more a kid than Grace, there is no two way about the fact that he was a great father. He was loving, caring ,highly overprotective and always putting all of us before himself. He might not be the most strict one but he definitely was the most protective.  
  
'Um… guys, can we move too. Dean ate all the burgers and I am really hungry.' Sam said breaking up the glaring match between Dean and Alex.  
  
'Yeah guys.' I agreed with Sam as we all headed out towards Dean's baby. The Impala.  
  
Dean got into the front seat. I saw Cass and Grace in the back seat. Before I could blink Alex got into the shotgun.  
  
'What the heck! I always ride the shotgun.' Sam screamed.  
  
'I don't care. I am not sitting in the back with three people.' Alex said as she closed the passenger door.  
  
'Sorry Sammy. First come. First seat.' Dean smirked.  
  
'That's not fair' Sam grunted as he got into the back seat. It was a little difficult to inculcate four people in but we managed.  
  
Dean drove out smoothly as he switched on the deck and AC/DC started blaring out of the speakers.  
  
"I am on the Highway to hell!" Alex and Dean shouted together as we all laughed and they flushed. We arrived at a posh looking pub even restaurant.  
  
'Guys!' I protested 'We don't need to do this. It's absolutely fine.'

'The hell it is!' Alex all but shouted. 'See Bells. You have to come. One way or another. You've got a nagging family.'  
  
'Fine' I huffed and got out of the car.  
  
We walked inside the restaurant. It was classy and not at all Dean Winchester. Must be Sammy's doing.  
  
The plastic beauty waitress showed up one table for 6. As we were walking towards the table, Dean smashed into somebody. I recognized the person as Edward Cullen.

(Edward's POV)  
I looked to see that I smashed into Dean Winchester. But he didn't look like the way I'd seen him this morning. In fact, he was looking quite gentlemanly in a navy blue suit. Alex was standing right behind him in a midnight blue dress. Grace wore a black dress and stood with Castiel who wore a simple black suit. The freakishly tall Sam Winchester stood next to Grace and Bella was standing next to Castiel wearing a crimson dress. She looked breathtaking.  
If my heart would have beating, it certainly would have stopped seeing Bella like that. That was the very point where I found myself falling for her all over again.  
  
'Mr. and Mrs. Winchester?' I heard the attendant called from behind. 'Your table is here.'  
  
'Yes!' Sam and Bella said at the same time and smiled at each other.  
  
That's when I noticed a silver band on Bella's left ring finger with a small diamond nestled in the centre. Sam wore a similar band but without the diamond. The whole world came crashing down upon me as I saw Sam take Bella's and move to lead their family to the table.

 

(Bella's POV)  
'Yes!' Sam and I said together and I smiled at him.  
His answering smile was heart-breaking. His dimples on full force just like they always did whenever I am referred to as Mrs. Isabella Winchester. Whenever I am referred to as HIS. Whenever everybody knows I belong to him.  
He offered me his arm in which I slid my own and took my rightful place in his arms. We reached the table in the same position leading our family.


	6. Flashbacks and Plans

Flashbacks and Plans

"So, what's the plan?" Dean asked as soon as we sat down on our table. I saw Castiel observing the forks and knives carefully.

"What?" I asked as I saw all of them staring at me. "Why do I always think of the plan?" I asked.

They all stared harder.

"Okay!" I gave up exasperatedly.

"Since, Metatron obviously ain't coming anytime soon. We got to find a cover." I summarised.

"Yeah. We all know the problem, Bells. That was kind of why we were asking for a solution." Dean interrupted.

"I hate you." I said as I threw Dean a heated glare. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Yeah. So as I was saying, before the great Dean Winchester interrupted me, we got to find a cover. The best way is that we can go to the Forks Community College and pretend to be students." I elaborated.

"Bella?" Dean asked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I am in my early thirties. I don't think I can pull of being a college student. Even Sam is in his late twenties. And I think one college experience was enough to last a lifetime for him." Dean said almost laughing.

"Ha Ha Ha." I intoned. " Since, I have brains and the calibre to use them,I obviously thought of it. Sam ain't going to be a student." I declared.

"And what exactly am I going to be?" Sam asked tentatively.

"You'll be what you've always been. Sam Winchester. My husband." I said with a smile.

"What?!" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah. I am gonna be Isabella Winchester. Wife of Sam Winchester. You are gonna be Dean Smith. Assistant Basketball Coach of Forks Community College. And You," i pointed at Grace. " are gonna be Grace Smith. Dean's little sister who is doing MPhil at the college. Alex is going to be Alex Naws, a student with me at the college. Sam is going to work at the hardware store." I finished and observed their reactions. Alex, Sam and Grace looked impressed. Dean however looked as if we can't pull it off.

"The plan is good." Castiel stated and resumed swallowing the soup. That was it of the discussion.

We ate and left.

Sam's POV

Her head was resting on my chest.

"Hey." I asked her softly as I tipped her chin.

She kissed my cheek and went back to resting her head on my chest.

"Wassup?" I made another attempt as I played with her soft hair.

"I just don't know. What if, in taking on Metatron, something happens to you or Alex or Dean or Grace or Cas.?" She asked tentatively from somewhere in my chest.

"Bell. Look at me." I instructed as I tipped her chin once more in my direction.

"We have no control over what's going to happen tomorrow. All I can say is that there is a reason we are doing this. The world will end if we don't and in the end, we are making a difference." I said and kissed her lips.

"Sam?" She said after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Alex and Dean Are ever gonna realize they love each other?"She asked as I chuckled.

"I don't know, Bells. I don't know." I said.

"You know, the moment I met you and Dean, I sort of knew he had a thing for Alex. I mean the serious kind. He didn't even try to flirt with her." She said ad the memory played in my head.

*FLASHBACK*

"Are you sure we should go inside?" I asked Dean.

"Yeah, dude. Not like we have an option. It's Bobby. We can't hide forever. We gotta tell him that the Colt cannot kill Lucifer." Dean explained. His eyes glittering with concern. I've not been good lately and he knows it.

"Yeah. You're right." I said softly as I got out of the passenger seat of Dean's beloved Impala.

As we walked inside, I saw a girl sitting with Bobby on the couch. She looked in her early teens. Maybe fourteen. What struck me was that her eyes were the exact shade of green as Dean's.

"Hey Bobby." Dean said as he walked in behind me.

"Hey kid." Bobby said "You look exhausted, Sam."

"Bobby!" we heard a shout from upstairs.

"Comin' kid" Bobby replied gruffly.

"Come and help, you idjits." He said to us and the girl.

All of us went upstairs. We saw two girls trying to lift a few boxes of what I figured as books.

"Can't I sort them magically?" The fragile looking girl asked.

"No." You might be an angel but no magic at Uncle Bobby's." Bobby replied as the other one snorted at uncle.

Both Dean and I were quite shocked. I saw Dean give a look of recognition to the not-so-fragile-looking-girl.

"Kelly Seoul?" He asked uncertainly.

"Dean Morgan?" She looked equally uncertain.

"I lost my virginity with him/her." Both of them said to the confused looks we were sending their way.

The other girl looked shocked and a bit annoyed. I don't know why but I guessed her face mirrored mine.

"Well, It's not Kelly Seoul. I am Alexandra Swan. This" she pointed towards the other girl "is my sister Isabella Swan and my daughter Grace Swan." She ended with pointing towards the teenager.

"I am Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam." Dean introduced.

"What's with the whole angel thing?" I asked.

"Well, we are Human angels. Me and Bells." She said easily.

"Human Angels?" I asked as I was unfamiliar with the term.

"Yeah, we were turned into angels due to circumstances." Isabella replied.

"What circumstances?" Dean wanted to know.

"Just Circumstances." Alexandra replied in a tone that said I should drop this subject.

*END FLASHBACK*

We stayed there for a few weeks. Two things came as a surprise to me. One: Dean never flirted with Alex despite that she was beautiful. And two: Grace was so similar to the Winchesters that I knew in an instance that she was Dean's daughter. Infact, everybody knew. Only Dean and Alex seemed oblivious. I and Bella grew close in that period and she told me all about her, as did I. I closed my eyes and dropped my head on the headboard and held on to Bella tighter. Hopefully tomorrow, Dean and Alex would realize the truth and confess it. I fell asleep with the same thought in my head.


	7. The Gateway

The Gateway

Sam's POV

"Wake up, honey." I heard Bella coax Grace into awakening the next morning as we got ready for our cover jobs.  
Grace was supposed to be a college student and sister of the awesome Dean Winchester because their resemblance is way too much to be ignored. Bella somehow persuaded the principal to give Dean, the job of the Assistant Basketball coach. I think there is some serious angel mojo involved in the aforementioned "persuasion". Alex was also gonna be a student. Grace was horrified as both her parents would be at school with her. She was seriously pissed. "Who goes to school with their family?" she had asked. It was her first high school experience and I doubted she would get any dates because I am pretty sure Dean would scare the guys into running their asses off.

I was to work at the hardware store which was kinda ridiculous as I didn't know jack squat about the job.

"Ground control to Major Sam. Over?" I heard Dean's voice.

"You ready?" He asked. I had a look at him. He was wearing shorts. Huh! The awesome Dean Winchester is wearing shorts!

"Don't smirk!" he commanded seeing my face.

"I am not!" I protested in my defense "I am laughing out loud!"

"Whatever!" He huffed.

"You ready?" I heard Alex ask me. She looked kinda…Well, she was wearing a Neon green t-shirt and hot pink shorts with high top trainers.

I tried to hide a smirk.

"Bitch please! I know I look like a clown. Come on! Who wears pink shorts. Pink! And what is with these shoes! Its crap!" She almost wailed and turned away.

I saw Grace next. She looked beautiful. Well that and normal. She wore a simple jeans and a button down.

"But mom!" she was wailing at Alex "I already have you and Bella in, like, 4 of my classes. Why do I need to join the Physical Education?"

"Because it's important to stay fit and healthy." Alex stated heavily.

"Oh please. Both of us know that ain't true. You just want someone or the other from the family to keep an eye on me."Grace intoned sulkily.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. Recognizing the touch immediately, I turned around to see Bella smiling at me indulgently.

"Come on. It's time to leave." She said softly.

"I kinda wish I was at the college with the rest of you." I said, grinning as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I agree. I am pretty sure there is gonna be at least some good drama." She said.

"Well, we do have a crazy family."I stated.

"Agreed . But they are still ours, aren't they?" She asked, smiling.

"That they are." I replied as we started moving out of the house.

Bella's POV

"We are not having any zapping action, you understand me?" I heard Dean talking to Castiel as we walked outside the house.

"Yes Dean! I understand." Castiel replied

"Good. I and Grace would take the car since we are supposed to be siblings." Dean said as he flushed out the keys and Grace took the passenger seat.

"I'll teleport." Alex announced.

"I and Sam have this thing…" I trailed.

"What thing?" Dean and Alex asked at the same time, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Well, we were planning on checking out the gateway to get some info on it." Sam said and flushed.

"I am coming with you." Dean announced.

"No you are not. You will go to college and I and Sammy would zap to the gateway. Get as much info as we can, and come back within half an hour. I'll drop Sam at the hardware store and meet you there." I said firmly.

"Okay. But if you don't come back in half an hour, we'll come and check, alright?" Alex asked.

"Yeah alright. Now, let's not waste our time and get going." Sam said as he took my hand.

Within moments, we were standing deep in the forest. There was a seriously acrid smell that did not belong in the forest. It was an unpleasant feeling overall. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck standing.

"Can you feel it?" Sam asked, not letting go of my hand.

"Yeah. It's powerful, I can feel that we are very near." I said as we started moving forward, hand in hand.

After walking for a mile or so, we saw a wall. A stone wall which was covered in ivy and algae. It looked like an ordinary thing in the forest but I knew it was anything but. I was almost one hundred percent sure that this was the place where the gateway was.

"This is it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I can feel it." I said as I touched the wall. I felt a jolt and the next moment, darkness overwhelmed me.

Sam's POV

"Bells!" I said as I caught her before she fell. She touched the wall and it was like she was electrocuted. I felt for her carotid pulse. Thanking god when I found a pretty strong pulse, I checked for her breathing. She was taking shallow breaths and it felt like she wasn't getting enough oxygen. I opened her mouth, held her nose and breathed for her. I breathed a puff and realized that she was breathing better. I continued the mouth to mouth for a few minutes and she returned to consciousness.

"Are you alright?" I asked, my voice tight.

"Yeah" she said, her voice hoarse, as she tried to get up but couldn't as I held her tighter.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Electricity. Drains." She said in broken sentences.

I put one hand beneath her head and the other beneath her thighs and lifted her in my arms. She tried to protest but I shushed her.

"Shut up!" I said "It ain't the first time I've carried you." I started walking with Bella scooped in my arms. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was taking a nap. I looked at her face. She looked tired but still beautiful. I placed a feather light kiss on her temple as I realized just how easily I could've lost her.

After about walking a for ten minutes she opened her eyes.

"Better?" I asked.

" Much. I think I can teleport." Bella said.

"You shouldn't have touched it like that!" I all but yelled at her.

" I didn't know!" she yelled back.

"Exactly! You didn't know. God! What if something would've happened to you!" I shouted again.

I was scared. I was really really scared. I can't lose her. I could never lose her. I love her far too much. I noticed her eyes had softened as she hugged me tightly. I hugged back.

"I am fine Sammy. I am alright baby." She whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

"God! You are such a chick at times." She said as I held her tighter.

"You love me anyways." I said with a small chucked.

"That I do." She said, grinning, as we pulled apart.

"Now come on lets go or Dean and Alex would be here to kick our asses." She said as I held her hand and found myself standing infront of a hardware store the next moment.

"Will you be fine?"She asked a little worriedly.

"Hah! You were just freaking electrocuted. And you are asking me if I will be fine? I am debating whether to let you out of my sight at all after what happened." I retorted.

"I will be fine." She said as I leaned in to kiss her. "Trust me." She breathed on my lips after we pulled apart.

"I love you." I said.

"As I love you." She said as I walked into the store and saw her vanishing around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until the next time folks!!


End file.
